


Калейдоскоп

by helly_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helly_x/pseuds/helly_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Милый, — говорит вечером миссис Уизли, ласково поглаживая его по спине, — первое время труднее всего. Потом будет проще, ты...</p>
<p>— Что, — с вызовом спрашивает Гарри, — забудешь?</p>
<p>Она отводит взгляд: </p>
<p>— Привыкнешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Калейдоскоп

_Калейдоско́п — оптический прибор-игрушка, чаще всего в виде трубки, содержащей внутри несколько продольных, сложенных под углом зеркальных стекла; при поворачивании трубки вокруг продольной оси цветные элементы, находящиеся между зеркалами, отражаются и создают меняющиеся симметричные узоры._

 

 

— Балет — это полет бабочки, — мечтательно выдыхает Джинни.

— Балет — это тяжелая работа, — настаивает мадам Хуч.

— Балет — это лестница к твоему успеху, — уверяет Гермиона.

— Балет — это для девчонок, — хмыкает Рон.

— Это твой выбор, — пожимает плечами Снейп.

Сам Гарри ничего не говорит. Но про себя думает, что балет главная и единственная ценность его жизни. То есть единственная, которая его еще хоть немного трогает. Не то чтобы он надеялся стать великим танцовщиком. Способности у него, мягко говоря, средние, впрочем, как и природные данные. Рост ниже среднего, хилое телосложение и вдобавок прогрессирующая близорукость. Максимум, что ему светит в будущем, — второстепенные роли и провинциальные подмостки.

Плевать.

Рон вот уже два года уговаривает его бросать балет и поступать вместе с ним в полицейскую академию. Его неподдельное воодушевление, то, как Рон оживленно размахивает руками, повествуя о их будущих подвигах, почти убеждают Гарри. Почти. Потом ему нечаянно вспоминаются сладкие пончики, обсыпанные сахарной пудрой и несмешные полицейские комедии, и его энтузиазм гаснет.

— У каждого своя дорога, — говорила мама, когда Гарри делился с ней своими сомнениями. — Не всем же быть героями.

И подмигивала отцу.

Забавно, как сейчас прошлое мешается с настоящим. И все обрывками, обрывками.

Ассоциативное мышление, так, кажется, это называется? Когда мысли мечутся в голове как обезумевшие мыши. Глупые, мелкие и раздражающие.

Может, Гарри сходит с ума?

Однажды он задает этот вопрос Ремусу.

— Не говори глупостей, — отмахивается тот. — У тебя горе, но это не повод строить из себя принца датского.

Гарри хмурится:

— Это что ли тот парень с черепом?

Но в глубине души сравнение ему льстит.

Одинокий, непонятый и всеми покинутый.

Может, он и правда только играет горе? Как те ребята в черных одеждах, которые подводят глаза и по ночам собираются на кладбище? Может, Лили и Джеймс всего лишь повод? Знаете, чтобы привлечь внимание окружающих и всеобщее сочувствие.

— Мистер Поттер! Где ваше сочинение? — в третий раз вопрошает миссис МакГоналл.

Черт, он опять отвлекается.

— Забыл дома, — бормочет он, не поднимая головы.

— Задержитесь после урока, — ее голос твердый и холодный, как лезвие ножа.

Через полчаса он сидит перед учительским столом и выслушивает ее мнение о своих способностях (выше среднего), будущем (которое он теряет), о возложенных на него надеждах (пока не оправдываются). Бла-бла-бла.

Она и правда за него переживает. Наверное, ему должно быть стыдно. На самом деле ему все равно.

Так что он привычно кивает, бормочет «мне жаль», «я постараюсь», «конечно». Конечно, он врет. Конечно, МакГоналл ему не верит. В некотором роде они квиты.

В холостяцкой квартирке Ремуса пусто, тоскливо и как всегда неубрано. Зато на плите остывает какое-то неопознанное варево. Неужели Тонкс научилась готовить? Гарри не решается проверить эту догадку на собственном опыте, тем более что Молли приглашала на ужин. Повезло Рону с родителями. Они у него невероятно добрые, веселые и гостеприимные. И, главное, живые.

Снова становится трудно дышать.

— Милый, — говорит вечером миссис Уизли, ласково поглаживая его по спине, — первое время труднее всего. Потом будет проще, ты...

— Что, — с вызовом спрашивает Гарри, — забудешь?

Она отводит взгляд:

— Привыкнешь.

И Гарри терпеливо ждет. Привыкает к тому, что после школы надо идти не домой, а к Ремусу. Привыкает к соболезнованиям, фальшивым и искренним. К унизительной жалости в глазах учителей. К перешептываниям за спиной. К книжному слову «сирота».

Смешно. Ему шестнадцать с половиной, и на подбородке начинает пробиваться щетина — ну какой из него сирота?

В Департаменте по вопросам опеки считают иначе.

* * *

— Если мы правильно понимаем, у Гарри нет близких родственников, — мисс Долорес Амбридж, инспектор по опеке над несовершеннолетними, ободряюще улыбается ему. Как слабоумному.

— Вообще-то у Лили была сестра. Но они, кажется, давно не общаются. Я даже не знаю ее адрес, — растерянно говорит Ремус.

— Мы этим займемся, — Амбридж что-то решительно черкает в своем маленьком розовом блокнотике. — Еще кто-нибудь? Близкие друзья?

— Кроме меня только Сириус. Но он моряк. Наведывается пару раз в год и никогда не предупреждает заранее. Наверняка он даже не знает, что случилось, — голос Ремуса дрожит.

Амбридж с осуждением качает головой:

— Меня поражает подобная безответственность! Не назначить опекунов... О чем они только думали! Оставили такого милого мальчика! Не волнуйся, Гарри, я обязательно все устрою.

И тянет свои жирные, унизанные кольцами пальцы к Гарри, чтобы потрепать его по волосам.

С тех пор проходит три недели. Затем ему показывают ответ Дурслей, где они выражают искренние соболезнования и сожалеют о том что, финансовые трудности, а также воспитание сына, отнимающее много времени, не позволяют согласиться на опеку. Тетушка Петуния всегда была сильно в цветистых выражениях и эгоизме.

Ну что ж, кажется, время пришло. Из-за болезни Ремусу не позволят оставить у себя Гарри, а на помощь Уизли он сам не согласится: у них и так слишком много детей, слишком много забот, слишком мало места.

Значит, приемная семья.

Гарри с Ремусом сидят в приемной и с тоской дожидаются приговора Амбридж.

И тут происходит... Как бы это получше выразиться?

Снейп.

Высокий, костлявый, длинноволосый, в черном плаще, он словно является из легенды о Моцарте. Ну, знаете, тот черный человек, который якобы приходил к композитору перед смертью? Мама любила всякие таинственные истории.

— Я давний друг Лили, — говорит он с порога,— и хотел бы предложить себя в качестве опекуна.

В голове онемевшего Гарри мгновенно вспыхивают невероятные догадки: «Любовник? Мафиози? Миллионер? Торговец органами?»

— Северус? — пораженно выдыхает Ремус.

«Сопливус?!» — почти произносит Гарри, но вовремя одергивает себя.

Когда Гарри был маленьким, он обожал истории о школьных приключениях Джеймса. В них храбрая четверка всегда боролась с мерзким и трусливым Сопливусом. В воображении Гарри он представлялся кем-то вроде отвратительного Гнилоуста из Толкина, влюбленного в прекрасную Эовин.

И вот теперь этот мерзкий человек стоит перед ним во плоти, словно гигантский паук, и хочет утащить его в свое логово.

Да, Гарри определенно пора завязывать с детскими сказками.

— Только вчера узнал о ее смерти, — равнодушно поясняет Снейп,— прилетел утренним рейсом. Дом заколочен, а когда я разыскал Молли, она сказала, что вы здесь.

— Я не понимаю, — медленно произносит Ремус, — зачем тебе это? Прошло двадцать лет. Это не вернет ее, Северус.

На мгновение лицо Снейпа искажает судорога, а затем оно снова непроницаемо:

— Не твое собачье дело. Так что, — он поворачивается к Гарри, — выбирай: либо приемная семья, возможно на другом конце страны, либо я, здесь, в твоем родном городе. Вмешиваться в твою жизнь я не собираюсь.

— Разве не это полагается делать опекуну? — интересуется Гарри.

Он что серьезно полагает, что Гарри выберет его?

Снейп презрительно вскидывает бровь.

— Погодите,— примирительно поднимает руки Ремус. — Не будем принимать поспешных решений. Предлагаю пойти к Молли и все как следует обсудить.

* * *

Так все и происходит. Странно, но по раздумии и Ремус, и Молли находят эту идею не такой уж и дикой. Гарри получает свой дом, школу, занятия в балетном кружке. Что получает Северус, не знает никто. И это пугает.

Может он, вообще, маньяк? Или извращенец? Или охотник за наследством?

Когда он высказывает эти соображения Ремусу, тот смеется.

Последующие недели успокаивают его. Похоже, Снейп замкнутая система, которая способна функционировать вполне самостоятельно и не нуждается ни в каких там... дополнительных подпитках извне.

Обычный день Гарри теперь проходит так: душ, завтрак («Больше никаких блинчиков или сэндвичей. Овсянка — вот лучшее начало дня», — утверждает Снейп), тренировки, школа, обед, снова тренировки, ужин (Снейп с невероятным занудством настаивает на трехразовом питании), прогулки с Роном / Гермионой / Джинни / Луной /всеми сразу), сон.

Так что все свободное время Гарри посвящает балету. К счастью, через месяц отчетный спектакль, поэтому сейчас они репетируют до позднего вечера. Кроме того, Малфой сломал ногу, и Гарри получил его сольную партию. Гарри надеется, что Малфой навсегда останется хромым. Он этого заслуживает. Ублюдок.

Раньше он таким не был. В смысле не Малфой — белобрысый хорек с детства отличался мерзким характером и брезгливостью ко всему человеческому роду. А вот Гарри был добрым мальчикам.

По крайней мере, так утверждала Лили.

* * *

Как вы понимаете, со Снейпом они практически не общаются. Тот вечно занят. Либо на работе, либо проводит бесконечные опыты в своей лаборатории, которую оборудовал в подвале. Выглядит он так себе, несмотря на свое трехразовое питание. Не то чтобы Гарри за него волновался.

Но постепенно равнодушие сменяется злостью. Кажется, кто-то обещал не совать свой гигантский нос в его жизнь? Не тут-то было.

В первый вечер, когда полицейские сняли замок с их дома и, удалившись, пожелали всего Гарри не выдерживает:

— Это мое дело.

Снейп вопросительно изгибает бровь (похоже, он предпочитает общаться исключительно с их помощью).

— Зачем вам все это? Только не мелите чушь про нерозданные долги или мечту о семейном уюте. Вы сбросили свою работу и дом. Для чего?

— Если бы я хотел с вами поделиться, мистер Поттер, я бы так и поступил.

И мерзко улыбается.

Да, похоже, делиться с ним Снейп ничем не собирается. Ни мыслями, ни планами, ни временем. Он строго следит за распорядком дня, оценками и успехами. Черт побери, он даже приходит на школьные концерты.

Сидит в своем наглухо застегнутом сюртуке (кто сейчас носит сюртуки? Рон даже не знает такого слова!) в первом ряду. Не хлопает. Просто неотрывно сверлит его своими черными глазами, от чего Гарри постоянно чувствует себя словно под прицелом. Но всю эту показуху еще можно было бы стерпеть, если бы не белые лилии на могильной плите. Свежие каждое воскресенье. Гарри мечтает их выкинуть, но мама ненавидит сцены и бессмысленные жесты. Поэтому два воскресенья подряд Гарри терпит, а на третье звонит Рону и предлагает напиться. Вообще-то Рона навряд ли можно назвать поборником трезвенности, но сейчас он колеблется:

— Нам же никто не продаст спиртного.

— Расслабься, я стащил у Ремуса упаковку пива. Жду тебя у причала.

Рон все-таки приходит, они чокаются пластиковыми стаканчиками и сидят там до самого заката. Гарри жалуется на Снейпа, Рон — на Гермиону, они спорят о футболе и смеются над последним розыгрышем близнецов. Как в старые добрые времена.

Но все не так. И Гарри злит это до зубовного скрежета. Вот он, Рон, рядом, они ведь частенько так делали, сбегали на этот за брошенный причал, потягивали пиво, и все было так просто, так легко.

Может быть, потому что на кладбище еще не появился новенькая могильная плита, а в глазах Рона не обосновалась эта отвратительная жалость, которую Гарри изо всех сил пытается не замечать?

Все не так. Не так.

И что бы Гарри ни делал, так уже никогда не будет.

И когда он со всей отчетливостью осознает это, с его лица наконец сползает вымученная улыбка, и Гарри замолкает на середине фразы.

— Пойдем домой, — устало говорит он.

Рон кивает, и они, пошатываясь, плетутся к дому Гарри.

Рон неуверенно топчется на пороге.

— Дружище, ты в порядке?

— Лучше не бывает! — неожиданно для себя орет Гарри и захлопывает перед Роном дверь.

Словно это недостаточно, он пинает стенку и тут обнаруживает Снейпа, неподвижно сидящего в кресле.

— Мистер Поттер, — холодно начинает тот.

— Это просто гениально,— не слушая, вопит Гарри, — лилии для Лили! Как остара... остеро... остроумно, — черт, кто выдумал это слово? — Жаль только, что для папы вы ничего не придумали. Но я в вас верю.

— Вы пьяны, — констатирует Снейп.

— Бросьте, это все лишь пиво! Все подростки пьют пиво! Правило такое! Хотя откуда вам знать, вы ведь родились таким унылым и правильным.

— Сами наверх подниметесь?

— Наверх? Зачем же? Давайте еще поболтаем! Про лилии, — Гарри хохочет.Это безумно смешно, неужели Снейп не видит?

Нет, Снейп, определенно, не видит и тащит его наверх. И при этом умудряется удерживать маску безукоризненной вежливости, словно они на приеме у английской королевы.

— Не смейте, — орет Гарри, — не смейте ходить... _туда_.

— Не указывайте мне, что делать, — голос Снейпа обжигает холодом, — она была мне другом.

— Да неужели, Сопливус?

Гарри сам не верит, что сказал это.

— Так вот оно что, — прищуривается Снейп, — а вы достойный сын своего отца.

— На что вы намекаете? Папа был...

— Трусом и мерзавцем, — шипит Снейп.

— Он был пожарным, к вашему сведению! Каждый день рисковал собой!

— Как трогательное хобби! А до этого он на пару с вашим крестным развлекался тем, что засовывал меня головой в унитаз.

— И поделом, по крайней мере, отличная возможность вымыть голову! — уже ничего не соображая, кричит Гарри.

Снейп внезапно до синевы бледнеет и через силу кривит губы:

— Забавно, _он_ тоже так говорил.

Тут Гарри внезапно трезвеет, а через секунду его выворачивает на ковер.

Когда он снова может дышать и видеть, ярость, полыхающая в глазах Снейпа, ослепляет.

— Наверх, — наверное, так рычат хищники, перед тем как атаковать жертву.

Гарри безмолвно сбегает в свою комнату.

На следующее утро у Гарри раскалывается голова, а гостиной ни следа вчерашнего беспорядка, ни Снейпа.

...Поворот, раз-два-три, не забыть подогнуть под себя ногу, прыжок и снова поворот...

В этот день даже балет не спасает от мыслей.

* * *

У Ремуса на кухне всегда можно найти три вещи: включенный свет, горячий чай и работающий телевизор. Гарри бездумно переключает каналы.

— Без тебя моя жизнь потеряла всякий смысл, — восклицает героиня какого-то латиноамериканского сериала, трагически заламывая руки.

Гарри невольно хмыкает. Ремус укоризненно смотрит на него.

«Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — думает Гарри. — Что у меня есть ты, и Рон, и Гермиона, и Джинни, а еще балет, и вообще все жизнь впереди. Но, черт возьми, когда умерла _твоя_ мать, все эти разумные мысли не помешали тебе пить два месяца кряду».

Он трясет головой.

— Ремус, — осторожно спрашивает Гарри, — а почему вы...

_«...топили Снейпа в унитазе?»_

— ...не ладили со Снейпом?

— Мы были детьми, Гарри. Я не горжусь тем, как мы иногда поступали...

— Но ведь Снейп заслуживал этого? — настаивает Гарри.

_«Так ведь?»_

— Нам так казалось, — пожимает плечами Ремус. — Северус умел настраивать против себя людей. Кроме Лили друзей у него не было. И даже она, по словам Джеймса, возилась с ним скорее из жалости.

«Да, — думает Гарри, — мама любила бездомных щеночков и инвалидов. Но разве Снейп жалкий?»

— А Снейп, — вспоминает Ремус, — вел себя как ревнивый муж, хотя они даже не встречались. В конце он чуть ли не заставил Лили выбирать между Джеймсом и собой. Произошла очень некрасивая сцена. После этого они перестали общаться.

Гарри живо представляется Снейп, занавешенный спутанными волосами и в своем вечном сюртуке. И почему-то сорокалетний.

— Или он, или я, — торжественно восклицает он.

Мама в своем выпускном платье, напротив, сияющая и юная, с тоской смотрит на него. Слезы текут по ее несчастному лицу.

Стоящий рядом Джеймс в форме футболиста (второе место на университетских соревнованиях) пренебрежительно смеется:

— Из кого здесь выбирать, Сопливус? Идем, Лили.

— _Лили_ , — угрожающе произносит Снейп.

— Прости, Северус, — и они уходят, не оглядываясь.

Тут сверкает молния, и на застывшего Снейпа обрушивается ливень.

Черт, похоже, сочувствовать неудачникам — это у него от мамы.

* * *

«Я приготовлю ужин, — решительно думает Гарри,— не извиняться же перед ним, в самом деле!»

Цыпленок неизбежно подгорает, и его приходится выкинуть. Пока Гарри пытается отскрести духовку от обуглившихся останков несчастной птицы, приходит Снейп.

— Это должен был быть цыпленок в белом соусе, — объясняет Гарри, не оглядываясь назад,— извините.

За его спиной тишина, а затем звук удаляющихся шагов.

Когда Гарри заканчивает, в желудке у него бурчит громче, чем трубах во время чистки.

Игнорирование длится еще два дня, а затем наступает воскресенье, и Гарри не находит на могиле знакомого букета. Но вместо удовлетворения Гарри чувствует дурацкий ком в горле.

Он осторожно стучит в дверь лаборатории.

— Нельзя! — орет Снейп.

Ободренный тем, что с ним наконец-то разговаривают, Гарри заходит.

Фигура в привычной черной хламиде колдует над кастрюлей.

— Мистер Снейп... — неуверенно начинает он.

Все случается очень быстро. Снейп вздрагивает, рассыпает большую часть порошка над булькающей жижей, затем шипение, пена, брызги, вперемешку с ругательствами. И потом на него летит густой едкий дым, заполняющий помещение, а еще разъяренный Снейп.

— Простите! Я сейчас все уберу, — в ужасе орет Гарри, пытаясь перекричать этот шум, и бросается к кастрюле. Когда он хватается за ручки, кастрюля приветствует его радостным всплеском очередной порции дыма.

И это последнее, что Гарри помнит. Приходит в себя он уже в больнице. Там он выясняет, что отравиться газом можно за пару секунд, что Снейп в соседней палате, и что ему грозят большие проблемы за использование опасных для жизни веществ в доме, где проживает несовершеннолетний.

Кажется, после такого Снейп должен собрать свои вещи. Или замуровать Гарри заживо в разгромленной лаборатории. Вместо этого он всего-навсего требует навести там порядок. И Гарри целую неделю скребет, убирает, моет, натирает, пока на руках не появляются мозоли, а в подвале не воцаряется идеальная чистота. А еще в качестве бонуса он с помощью Рона притаскивает с чердака старый диван и покупает плед.

Снейп вопросительно вскидывает бровь.

— Вы все равно сидите здесь до утра. А это удобнее, чем спать на стуле.

Снейп хмыкает, но не возражает.

Однажды, когда они обедают, Снейп ни с того ни с сего спрашивает:

— У вас есть хобби, Поттер?

— Вроде коллекционирования марок? — фыркает Гарри. — Это для маленьких. А у меня — дела поважнее.

— Марки — это бессмысленное времяпрепровождение. А под хобби я подразумеваю интересы, увлечения, то, что доставляет вам удовольствие,— снисходительно поясняет Снейп.

— Балет? — неуверенно спрашивает Гарри.

Снейп качает головой.

— Тот юноша, со светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами, который танцевал главную роль в прошлом спектакле...

Оказывается, Снейп не просто просиживает штаны, а действительно следит за происходящим на сцене.

«Или, по крайней мере, за Малфоем», — добавляет ехидный голос внутри.

— Малфой, — с отвращением подсказывает Гарри.

— Да, вот для него — это и хобби, и мечта, и цель. У него горели глаза. А вы считали шаги, Поттер.

— Я люблю балет!

— В самом деле? — насмешливо роняет Снейп. — Настолько, чтобы поступить в академию, танцевать лет двадцать во второстепенных ролях, а затем стать посредственным хореографом? Вы и правда хотите этого? Или вам просто все равно?

— А хотя бы и так! В чем проблема?

— В том, что всю жизнь вам все равно не будет. Это состояние пройдет, и очень скоро.

Гарри открывает рот, чтобы возразить, чтобы сказать, что совет неудачника недорого стоит.

Но Снейп легко поднимается на ноги и, прежде чем уйти, бросает:

— Жду вас завтра в лаборатории ровно в девять.

«Ага, — соображает Гарри, — все эти душеспасительные разговоры были только ради того, чтобы заполучить пару бесплатных рук для нового эксперимента».

На душе становится немного легче: Снейп говорил это не всерьез.

Словом, Гарри начинает помогать ему в экспериментах. Сначала он просто протирает пробирки и ведет журнал. Затем Снейп понемногу доверяет ему более сложные поручения. Еще на одно тоскливое занятие в день больше. И на два часа меньше времени для сводящих с ума мыслей. Все счастливы.

— Почему бы вам не стать химиком, Поттер? — не оборачиваясь, спрашивает Снейп.

— Меня тошнит от химии, — коротко отвечает Гарри.

— А балет вы просто обожаете. В чем разница, Поттер? Все неинтересные занятия взаимозаменяемы.

— Я занимаюсь балетом двенадцать лет.

— И все двенадцать — безуспешно, — уточняет Снейп.

— Неправда! Я неплохой танцовщик. Может быть, не самый лучший, но со способностями. И я много чего умею. Черт, это да это единственное, что я умею по-настоящему. И мама всегда поддерживала меня! — Гарри осекается.

— Так, так. Вот мы и добрались до сути. Осколок прежней жизни, так, кажется, говорят? — Снейп качает головой. — Лили хотела этого. Не вы. Пора бы уже понять.

— Да пошли вы! Мне не нужны сеансы психоанализа!

_«Мне нужны мои родители»._

Гарри пытается забыть слова Снейпа, но теперь каждый раз, входя в балетный класс, он видит его лицо:

_«Кого вы обманываете, Поттер?»_

Но он не сдается. Если выбирать между правотой матери и Снейпа, или, черт возьми, любого на этой планете, включая Ганди или Конфуция, он поверит Лили. Только ей. Она любила балет и Гарри, и плакала от гордости на его последнем выступлении. А Снейп ошибается. Так и есть.

* * *

Незаметно дни превращаются в недели, недели складываются в месяцы.

А Гарри все движется по привычному кругу: школа, балет, лаборатория, Снейп, редкие посиделки с друзьями и привычные кошмары по ночам.

Однажды, раньше обычного вернувшись из школы, он слышит тихие голоса из гостиной:

— Я беспокоюсь о Гарри, Северус. Я надеялся, что все пройдет, но нет. Гарри замыкается в себе, проводит свободные вечера в своей комнате. Знал бы ты, как это на него не похоже.

— Не выдумывай, Ремус, просто дай ему время, — равнодушно возражает второй голос.

Гарри горько усмехается про себя.

Пройдет. Как же.

А потом как-то внезапно наступает весна, с буйной зеленью и невыносимо пахнущими каштанами, влюбленными парочками и орущими по ночам под окнами котами. И чертов Снейп оказывается прав: оно проходит. Однажды Гарри с ужасом ловит себя на том, что забывает лица родителей, их голоса, смех. Первыми приходят на ум фотографии и видеозаписи. Он уже привык к овсянке по утрам и смутно помнит вкус маминых блинчиков. Не задумываясь, гладит рубашки для школы. Его уже не тянет плакать в спальне по ночам или треснуть Рона, когда тот говорит: «А вот мы с папой...».

Ремус назвал бы это естественным ходом вещей. Гарри находит более уместное слово — предательство.

Плевать он хотел на законы природы или психологии. Он сопротивляется изо всех сил — и все равно забывает.

Слишком много новых впечатлений, новых воспоминаний, новых людей в его жизни, слишком много, мать его, самой жизни, чтобы смерть удерживала позиции. Поэтому когда в апреле ему снится первый за десять дней кошмар, он просыпается в поту, слезах и с затаенным удовлетворением. К несчастью, Снейп, за каким-то чертом поднявшийся наверх ночью и услышавший его крики, не так доволен.

Он бесцеременно врывается в комнату, тянется к выключателю... И Гарри с испугом замечает у него в руке нож — тот самый, которым он крошит свои корешки.

— Вы что, свихнулись?— орет Гарри, зачем-то подтягивая к груди одеяло.

По лихорадочному и не совсем нормальному взгляду Снейпа, блуждающему по комнате и по побелевшим костяшкам пальцев, которые сжимают нож, Гарри наконец догадывается в чем дело.

Снейп тоже.

— Я думал, — тяжело дыша, отвечает он, — к тебе забрались воры.

Это смешно — зачем ворам лезть на второй этаж, когда они могут спокойно зайти через черный ход.

Это смешно — полагать, что вид кухонного ножа и немолодого хилого мужчины их напугает.

И все-таки Снейп здесь: с яростным огнем в глазах и решительно вздернутым подбородком.

Поэтому Гарри совсем не смешно. До мокрых ресниц и дурацкого кома в горле. Он отворачивается и хрипит:

— Мне иногда снятся кошмары. Вот и все.

— Как часто? — деловито спрашивает Снейп. — И почему ты молчал? Я знаю рецепт отличного успокоительного. Сейчас.

И он разворачивается, чтобы среди ночи нестись готовить какое-то неведомое успокоительное.

— Не надо, — пугается Гарри, — я ведь уже проснулся.

— Отлично. Вот и подождешь, пока травы заварятся.

Он удаляется, и только тут Гарри соображает, что Снейп впервые обратился к нему на «ты».

Вот так.

Теперь Гарри пьет мерзкие травы перед сном.

А Снейп по-прежнему говорит ему «ты». И ходит на спектакли. И каждый вечер они вместе работают в лаборатории. И почему-то теперь это становится важно.

* * *

— Ремус говорит, ты получил главную роль в новой постановке? — небрежно спрашивает Снейп. — Поздравляю.

Гарри хмыкает:

— Было бы с чем. Балет по мотивам «Щелкунчика». Я танцую уродливую зубастую куклу. У Малфоя сняли гипс, но врач пока запрещает ему сильные нагрузки. Так что он появляется только в конце, когда Щелкунчик превращается в прекрасного принца. Смешно, правда?

— Тебя это оскорбляет? — Снейп невозмутимо ставит чашку на стол.

Гарри пожимает плечами:

— На правду не обижаются.

А вот тут он врет. Еще как обижаются. И хотят немедленных уверений в обратном.

Снейп словно читает его мысли.

— Что, Поттер, ожидаешь од своим изумрудным глазам и алебастровой коже? — уголок его рта дергается в ухмылке.

И хотя пню ясно, что эта шутка, лицо Гарри опаляет внезапным жаром.

— От вас дождешься, — с притворным недовольством ворчит он, затем нечаянно поднимает глаза и натыкается на внимательный взгляд Снейпа.

Рон, с изумлением наблюдающий эту картину, захлебывается чаем и долго кашляет.

После того как Снейп уходит в лабораторию, Рон тащит его на улицу.

— Ты флиртовал со Снейпом?! — выпаливает он в ужасе.

Гарри недоуменно таращится на него:

— Ты рехнулся?

— Ты покраснел! Он сказал какой-то бред про твои глаза, а ты покраснел! — настаивает Рон.

— Это был сарказм! — кричит Гарри. — Знаешь такое слово?

— Сарказм — это если бы он назвал тебя великаном. А глаза у тебя и вправду зеленые. К тому же, будто ты не замечаешь, как он на тебя смотрит.

Гарри чувствует, как его сердце проваливается в желудок.

— Ты чего, серьезно считаешь, что Снейп... Ну...

— Брось, Гарри! Какой нормальной человек бросит все, что стать опекуном почти взрослого парня? Сначала ты просто благодарен ему, потом начнутся комплименты, потом он предложит потереть тебе спинку в душе. Тем более, дружище, не обижайся, но ты как раз во вкусе старых извращенцев.

Гарри распахивает глаза:

— То есть?

— Ну, — мямлит Рон, — такой... как девчонка... на вид...

— Понятно, — отрезает Гарри. — И давай закончим, пока эта девчонка тебе не врезала.

Конечно, Гарри твердо знает, что подозрения Рона нелепы, что Снейп долгие годы страдал от безответной любви. Любви к женщине, между прочим. Но почему-то после этого разговора ему становится неловко выходить из душа в одном полотенце или завтракать в боксерах, как бывало раньше. И при мысли, что Снейп, этот черствый сухарь, может вожделеть его, становится сладко и стыдно. И пугающе приятно. Как не было даже тогда, когда Рон уверял его, что валентинка в его портфеле от Флер — первой красавицы школы. В тот раз Рон ошибся, ошибается и в этот. И все же... если на секунду предположить...

Яркое воображение не доводит до добра, зато, к ужасу Гарри, доводит до разрядки.

«Вожделеть — страстно желать кого-либо, испытывать сильное чувственное влечение», — утверждает толковый словарь.

Вожделеть Снейпа — это какая-то бессмыслица. И, тем не менее, факт.

Гарри фыркает в подушку.

* * *

Мама в детстве водила его на заезжую выставку. Ни названия течения, не имен художников он, конечно, тогда не запомнил. Но его поразила одна картина. Когда он стоял вплотную, то видел лишь широкие небрежные мазки по полотну, но стоило отойти подальше, и бессмысленные цветовые пятна складывались в пейзаж. В каком-то смысле Снейп похож на эту картину: гротескные черты, нелепая одежда, отвратительный характер — а вместе что-то совершенно иное. Что-то по-своему... прекрасное?

Кажется, Гарри действительно не в порядке, если ему приходят на ум такие мысли.

* * *

Когда Гарри раньше обычного возвращается из школы, дверь в спальню Снейпа приоткрыта, а его самого нигде поблизости не наблюдается. Такую возможность нельзя упускать. Он осторожно заглядывает внутрь. Похоже, Снейп ничего не менял в комнате. Добавился только большой чемодан, выглядывающий из-под кровати и длинный ряд научной литературы на полке.

Ах да, еще какое-то пожухлое растение на подоконнике.

Гарри долго смотрит на эту нелепую попытку придать комнате уюта, и в горле у него что-то сжимается. Потом он приходит в себя и вспоминает, что времени у него мало: Снейп может вернуться в любую минуту. Он лихорадочно начинает выдвигать ящики с одеждой. Самое важное, вспоминает он, люди хранят под стопкой трусов. Словно они призваны прятать не только самые укромные уголки тела, но и души. Забавно, но, похоже, здесь Снейп не отличается от других: на дне Гарри находит истрепанную картонную коробку. С замиранием сердца он приподнимает крышку. Под ней обнаруживается школьная тетрадь, испещренная непонятными формулами и внесенными позднее пометками. На черно-белой фотографии запечатлены удивительной красоты женщина с гордо вскинутой головой и угрюмый широкоплечий мужчина, который неловко обминает ее за талию. Снейп невероятным образом похож на обоих. Затем обрывок листка, на котором корявыми детскими буквами выведено «спасибо». И улыбающаяся рожица рядом. Еще одна фотография. На ней рыжеволосая девочка, в которой Гарри узнает маму, дергает за плечо темноволосого мальчика, отвернувшегося от камеры.

Документы, счета. Еще открытки. Исписанные маминым подчерком. Какая-то одинокая пластмассовая сережка....

Гарри затапливает глухая темная ненависть. Как можно столько лет жить воспоминаниями! Как можно столько лет вообще — не жить! Словно он принес обет, который обязан блюсти до самой смерти.

Гарри аккуратно складывает все обратно в коробку и уничтожает следы своего присутствия.

Обедают они молча. Гарри рассматривает это непроницаемое землистое лицо и размышляет о несправедливости жизни.

Наконец он не выдерживает:

— Скажите, вы в курсе, какой сейчас год?

— Сейчас, очевидно, ты попытаешься поразить меня своими познаниями.

— Вы свихнулись на моей матери, да?

Снейп откладывает вилку в сторону.

— Как остроумно, Поттер. Это называется привязанность. Дружба.

— Дружба — это когда даешь чистую салфетку, если у друга насморк. Но вы ведь храните такие салфетки, профессор?

— На что ты намекаешь, Поттер?

— На то, что ни один нормальный человек не бросил бы работу, квартиру, привычную жизнь ради бывшей одноклассницы.

— Друга.

— Двадцать лет назад — возможно! Но потом она забыла вас!

— Мы переписывались, — глухо возражает Снейп.

— Вы имеете в виду открытки по праздникам?

Судя по молчанию Снейпа, пущенный наугад камень, попал в цель.

— Она переписывалась с половиной школы! Кажется, она даже завхоза поздравляла с днем рождения!

Гарри не знает, зачем врет. Но болезненная гримаса на лице Снейпа доставляет ему жгучую радость.

— Заткни свой лживый рот!

Но он уже не может остановиться. Перед глазами встает багровая пелена, когда он думает о жалких сокровищах Снейпа.

— Папа и то вспоминал тебя чаще. Он любил рассказывать разные истории. Например, про подштанники. Мама смеялась, слушая это.

— А ты и правда не Джеймс, — с искренним удивлением говорит Снейп. — Даже он не бил так больно.

И тут злость Гарри затухает сама собой. Впервые он совершенно согласен со Снейпом.

— Похоже на то, — кивает он и уходит к себе.

* * *

Это не ссора, не конфликт, не противостояние. Снейп по-прежнему заботится о том, что Гарри был накормлен, одет, следит за его расписанием и ходит на концерты. И смотрит сквозь него с презрением, которое страшнее любой ненависти. Сначала Гарри пытается делать вид, что ему все равно, затем — извиниться. Небрежным кивком головы Снейп отметает его извинения.

И вправду глупо. Снейп не из тех, кто прощает или забывает. Он просто вычеркивает Гарри из своей жизни. От этой мысли Гарри чувствует не боль, а вымораживающую пустоту. Поэтому после очередного ужина в гробовом молчании, которое прерывается только вежливым вопросом Снейпа о его оценках, Гарри не выдерживает. Он несется к себе в комнату, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. И там от души пинает спинку кровати. Когда это не помогает, он хватает куртку и выбегает из дому.

Куда он бежит, Гарри понимает только, очутившись на пороге хореографической студии. В глубине зала горит свет, и из динамиков доносится смутно знакомая мелодия. Тихо пройдя внутрь, он видит Драко . Но тот его не замечает: он полностью погружен в свой танец. Это не «Щелкунчик», и не «Лебединое озеро», и не любой другой балет, который они ставили. «Призрак розы», — внезапно осеняет Гарри, хотя он видел его только однажды, совсем ребенком, с колен матери. И все-таки не узнать невозможно.

Тягучий пряный аромат розы струится в воздухе, и от медленной завораживающей музыки в зале становится жарко.

Гарри забывает, что на Драко стоптанные балетках, серая футболка и вытянутые на коленках треники, забывает про отсутствие предполагаемой партнерши и про непривычную, слишком академическую, слишком старомодную хореографию. Забывает, кажется, даже о том, зачем он здесь.

В стремительных движениях Драко, его округленных вскинутых руках, грациозно изогнутом теле, Гарри чудятся нежные лепестки и отгремевший бал и юная красавица, и нежный аромат вчерашнего дня...

...Теплые материнские ладони и ласковый шепот. Воскресные походы с отцом на футбол. Хот-доги в ларьке на соседней улице. Спокойные часы в лаборатории. Теплый отвар перед сном. Ночные марафоны ужастиков, которые они с Роном иногда устраивали, предварительно запасшись пиццей и колой.

В каком-то забытьи он смотрит, как перед ним танцует чужая мечта.

Гарри понимает, что плачет, только когда музыка смолкает.

— Что ты здесь делаешь Поттер? — словно только что проснувшись, недоуменно хмурится Малфой.

Гарри, встрепенувшись, смаргивает набежавшую влагу с ресниц и сбегает, притворившись глухим.

* * *

На следующий день он объявляет мадам Хуч, что после премьеры «Щелкунчика» уходит.

Может быть, он не до конца распрощался со своими мечтами, потому что втайне от себя ожидает уговоров и заверений в собственной исключительности.

Но мадам Хуч лишь внимательно смотрит на него и спрашивает:

— Ты абсолютно в этом уверен?

Гарри ни в чем не уверен, но решительно кивает.

Она облегченно вздыхает и улыбается:

— Я очень тобой горжусь.

Вот так заканчивается семь лет упорного труда и ставшей привычной боли в мышцах.

Пшиком.

Больше всего его решению радуется Рон. Если не считать Малфоя, конечно.

Друг хлопает Гарри по плечу и с удвоенными силами начинает расписывать прелести полицейского значка.

Гарри качает головой:

— Я пока ничего не знаю. Дай мне время, о’кей?

— Надеюсь, ты не надумал становиться лабораторной крысой, как этот твой Снейп? — подозрительно глядит на него Рон.

Гарри деланно смеется. На самой деле, он ничего не сказал Снейпу. Они до сих пор с ним в состоянии холодной войны. Не помогают ни вычищенная лаборатория, ни чашки чая, которые Гарри с завидным упорством таскает Снейпу в лабораторию. Ни высший бал по химии за последнюю работу.

Тем не менее Снейп посещает премьеру «Щелкунчика». Гарри настолько не ожидает этого, что обнаружив знакомую фигуру в первом ряду, только чудом не роняет свою партнершу. На поклонах Гарри осторожно косится в его сторону и немедленно натыкается на привычно вздернутую бровь. Снейп старательно аплодирует, но холодное выражение глаз напоминает, что он лишь играет роль заботливого опекуна. В общей суматохе Гарри спрыгивает со сцены и решительно направляется к Снейпу.

— Дождетесь меня?

Тот окидывает его тяжелым взглядом, затем презрительно пожимает плечами:

— Это ведь мой долг, не так ли?

Гарри стискивает зубы и молча уходит переодеваться.

Домой они едут тоже — в полном молчании.

Когда Снейп разворачивается, чтобы уйти в свою проклятую лабораторию, Гарри, у которого от злости начинают трястись руки, окликает его с фальшивой приветливостью:

_— Дядюшка Северус!_

Тот вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Вы так ничего и не сказали о моем выступлении. Вам не понравилось?

Снейп резко оборачивается:

— Напротив, — шипит он, — это было великолепно. У тебя большое будущее. На детских утренниках.

— А я так старался, — Гарри обиженно оттопыривает нижнюю губу. — Разве поддерживать меня не ваш _долг_?

Ярость на лице Снейпа, сменяющая привычную маску безразличия, приводит Гарри в восторг.

— Внезапно прорезалось чувство юмора?

Гарри с делано равнодушием пожимает плечами:

— Рад, что вы наконец-то его оценили. Как и мой талант.

— Ты, — задыхаясь, ревет Снейп, — ничтожество с раздутым самомнением!

Определенно, сегодня у Гарри великолепное настроение.

— А вы злобный старый баран! С мозгами пятилетки! И в сюртуке!

Снейп издает звук, похожий на утробное рычание. И бросается на него. На полном серьезе хватает за отвороты куртки и начинает трясти.

Гарри не выдерживает и разражается хохотом, который древние греки назвали бы гомерическим. А все остальные — истерическим. Он смеется, и смеется, и смеется, и смеется без конца.

И вместе со смехом, который почему-то мешается со слезами, его потихоньку отпускает напряжение последних дней, тоска по балету, обида на Снейпа, страх перед неясным с сегодняшнего вечера будущим, зависть к Малфою. И на душе становится легко-легко.

Снейп замирает и в замешательстве смотрит на него. Осторожно отпускает куртку и отходит на два шага назад. Растерянное, почти детское выражение на его лице так не вяжется с привычным Снейпом, что Гарри становится еще смешнее. Он падает на диван и бессильно машет рукой, давясь словами:

— Вы такой... такой...

Снейп хмурится и куда-то уходит. Через пару минут он появляется с дымящейся кружкой и молча сует ее Гарри.Потихоньку успокаиваясь, тот осторожно прихлебывает горячий отвар и не удивляется, даже когда Снейп притаскивает из лаборатории плед. Гарри сонно улыбается и, поставив на тумбочку пустую кружку, без сил окидывается на спину.

— Снейп, — зовет он в подушку.

— Да, Гарри?

— Я бросил балет.

И сразу же засыпает.

Ему снятся розы, танцующий Малфой, Снейп с этим незнакомым озадаченным лицом, а потом он куда-то летит. Просыпается он посреди ночи от того, что его пихают, и видит нависшего над ним Снейпа.

— Что... что-то случилось? — недоумевающе шепчет Гарри.

Снейп молчит и потихоньку вытаскивает из-под его спины свою руку.

И вторую — из-под его коленей.

— Тебе приснился кошмар.

Гарри мотает головой. Ему-то лучше знать.

— Кошмар, — упрямо повторяет Снейп. — Хотел тебя разбудить.

И пятится назад.

Гарри наконец-то складывает два и два. Лицо начинает пылать и вообще, кажется, сейчас он умрет от неловкости. Слава богу, Снейп этого не замечает, потому что категорически отказывается встречаться с ним глазами. Нахмурившись, он кивает куда-то в угол и торопливо удаляется.

Гарри ничего не остается, как обмотаться пледом и плестись в спальню, размышляя о том, как Снейпу вообще пришла в голову эта дикая идея.

Тепло чужой ладони на пояснице удивительным образом явственно ощущается до утра.

* * *

С утра льет дождь, и на улице так же мерзко и серо, как и на душе у Гарри. Он заваривает себе кофе и, забравшись на подоконник, в каком-то забытьи рассматривает сбегающие по стеклу капли.

Вчера ему казалось, что он поступает правильно. Сегодня все видится иначе. Снейп... Снейп забаррикадировался в своем подвале, а в гостиной слишком сыро, холодно и пусто, чтобы настроить себя на позитивный лад.

Он сидит несколько часов, напряженно вглядываясь в туман за окном и пытаясь согреть озябшие пальцы о давно остывшую чашку. Затем, сдавшись, уходит к себе. Рон звонит ему несколько раз, но Гарри с непонятным самому себе упрямством сбрасывает звонки.

Внутри разгорается неясная злоба на окружающий мир.

Снейп по-прежнему возится в лаборатории и, похоже, плевать хотел на его душевные терзания.

Гарри решительно спрыгивает с подоконника и, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки сразу, несется вниз. Распахивает тяжелую дверь и зло выпаливает в согнутую спину:

— Надеюсь, теперь вы довольны?

Снейп оборачивается и внимательно всматривается ему в лицо. Бровь неумолимо ползет вверх.

—Так вы сделали это ради меня, мистер Поттер? Я польщен.

— Вот еще! Это было мое решение... — возмущенно начинает Гарри и осекается, замечая, как дергается уголок рта Снейпа.

— ... мое решение, в котором меня убедили Вы! А теперь ведете себя, словно не при чем!

— Звучит, словно я соучастник преступления, — Снейп не улыбается, но в черных глазах резвятся черти.

Гарри сам не знает, чего ждет от Снейпа. Утешения? Похвалы? Заверения, что все будет хорошо? Подкативший к горлу комок подсказывает, что да — ждет, и нет — не дождется. Так что Гарри тихонько поворачивается и идет к двери.

Через полчаса Снейп стучится в его спальню.

Гарри из детского упрямства делает вид, что не слышит.

— Я сегодня выступаю на конференции и мне может понадобится помощь ассистента, — сообщает Снейп. — Не обещаю выпивки, но фуршет будет неплохой. Хотя ты, конечно, можешь остаться дома и дальше оплакивать свою неудавшуюся карьеру великого танцора.

Чтобы сохранить достоинство, Гарри еще пять минут молча лежит на кровати и только потом идет переодеваться.

* * *

Хохоча, Гарри с третьей попытки все-таки попадает в замочную скважину, и они вваливаются внутрь. Снейп, конечно, не смеется (Гарри вообще сомневается, что он это умеет), но зато улыбается своей редкой растерянной улыбкой, от которой у Гарри становится щекотно в животе.

— Между прочим, это оскорбительно,— старательно выговаривает Гарри между приступами смеха. — Когда вы говорили про ассистента, я думал, мне дадут белый халат и пробирки для опытов. А не скажут переключать слайды между презентациями.

Снейп слабо фыркает:

— А что бы ты делал с пробирками?

— Держал? — предполагает Гарри. И спотыкается о валяющуюся на полу приставку.

Снейп пытается его подхватить. По закону жанру они оба должны свалиться на пол, но, похоже, Снейп все-таки сильнее, чем он думал, так что Гарри просто виснет у него на шее.

В любое другое время ему бы стало неловко, но сейчас все просто великолепно.

И то, что Снейп его не отталкивает, доказывает, что тот тоже очень пьян.

— Кстати, благодаря тебе я стал главной сенсацией вечера, — пьяно выдыхает Снейп ему в лицо. — Я, а не мой доклад.

Гарри таращит глаза и крепче сцепляет руки за шеей Снейпа.

— Вы имеете в виду свой древний сюртук? О да, он определенно произвел фурор.

— Я имею, — мрачно отвечает Снейп, — одного смазливого мальчишку, которого притащил с собой непонятно зачем.

— Так вы не шутили тогда про мои губы? — шепчет Гарри, и сердце у него сладко замирает.

— Да, — бормочет Снейп невпопад, — и эти губы, и глаза зеленые...

А затем реальность заканчивается, потому что это не может происходить. Это не должно происходить. Это происходит. Гарри не знает, не понимает как. Не верит даже тогда, когда Снейп толкает его к стене и прижимается вплотную. Не верит, когда наклоняет голову и с непонятным отчаянием припадает к его губам. И с этой секунду сознание Гарри раздваивается. Одна половина с восторгом отвечает на неуклюжие поцелуи Снейпа и выгибается под его прикосновениями, другая отрешенно наблюдает, мимолетно удивляясь тому, какие у Снейпа потные ладони и низменные желания.

Потом в воспоминания слипаются в один большой клубок, где Гарри вперемешку помнятся треск, с которым отрываются твердые металлические пуговицы с рубашки Снейпа, звяканье пряжки ремня, боль от ногтей, впивающихся в кожу, жаркая влажность чужого рта и невнятный ласковый шепот. И громкие стоны. Гарри должно быть за себя стыдно, но почему-то нет. Он слишком занят изучением горячего тела, вздрагивающего под его губами. И потом, темно. Как-то внезапно свет исчезает из комнаты. В той крошечной часть мозга Гарри, которая еще функционирует, мелькает смутная мысль, что Снейп, вероятно, задернул шторы. А затем становится и вовсе плевать.

Слишком хорошо. Невыносимо хорошо. Так, как не бывает.

Человеческий рассудок просто не может вынести подобного наслаждения. И Гарри дрожит все сильнее, чувствуя себя очень маленьким и слабым. А потом Снейп стискивает его изо всех сил, и Гарри понимает — теперь он в безопасности — отпускает руки — и нахлынувшей волной их смывает в море.

Вечность, а возможно, секунду спустя он приходит в себя. Лежащим на Снейпе. Они валяются на полу беспорядочной грудой конечностей и одежды. Словно обломки кораблекрушения. Или сложные приборы с непоправимо поврежденной электроникой.

Гарри никогда не предполагал, что не функционировать — так чудесно.

Шевелиться настолько лень, что Гарри хватает лишь на то, чтобы стянуть с дивана плед и укрыть их. Потом он утыкается носом в вяло шевелящегося Снейпа и проваливается в тяжелый сон.

* * *

Если бы Гарри не был трусом, а Снейп — кем угодно, лишь бы не Снейпом, он бы не проснулся с чувством такого парализующего ужаса. Не схватил бы свою одежду и не выскочил на улицу практически в одних трусах. Не вломился бы в дом Уизли, даже не посмотрев на часы, (черт-черт-черт, какой же он идиот) в выходной день в семь утра. И определенно, посмотрел бы на себя в зеркало, прежде чем орать: «Рон, ты не представляшь, что случилось!» Но Рон, никогда не отличавшийся богатым воображением, похоже, представляет слишком хорошо.

— Гарри, — с ужасом спрашивает он, — Снейп... он... Мне звонить в полицию? Или вызвать скорую? Что мне сделать?

Его голос дрожит.

В эту секунду Гарри понимает три вещи:

Первое — какая удача, что дверь открыл именно Рон. Второе — никому и ни за что он не расскажет, что произошло прошлой ночью. По крайней мере, не в этом десятилетии. Третье — если они постоят еще немного, то сюда сбегутся все Уизли.

— Мать твою, Рон, — злобно шипит он, хватая друга за руку, и тащит его за собой по лестнице, — меня задолбали твои фантазии про полицейских и маньяков!

Когда они оказываются в комнате Рона, тот скрещивает руки на груди и хмуро рассматривает Гарри:

— Слушай, я не идиот! Ты примчался сюда в семь утра и весь в синяках. Напрашивается только один вывод...

Мозг Гарри начинает работать со сверхзвуковой скоростью.

— У меня был секс, — выпаливает Гарри.

— В общем, я пошел вечером в клуб и познакомился там с одной симпатичной девчонкой... Мы слишком много выпили. Потом она пригласила меня к себе, ну, ты понимаешь, как это обычно бывает, — он ухмыляется так похабно и так фальшиво, что его, кажется, сейчас стошнит.

— А если Снейп увидит меня в таком виде... Так что я до вечера побуду у вас, ладно?

Главное, говорить, как можно быстрее, тогда, может, Рон и поверит. И не будет задаваться вопросом, с каких это пор Гарри ходит по клубам и на него вешаются красотки.

Рон широко распахивает глаза.

— У тебя был секс? — похоже, Гарри говорил слишком быстро. — Чувак, это же круто. Это охренеть, как круто!

Он хлопает Гарри по плечу.

— Ну а теперь рассказывай! Как это было? У тебя есть ее фотка? Номер телефона? Вы теперь встречаетесь?

Черт бы побрал любопытство Рона!

— Слушай, я устал, — начинает Гарри, — не спал всю ночь, может...

— Всю ночь? — подмигивает Рон.

С него хватит. Конец первого акта. Зрители аплодируют, актерам необходимо освежить грим.

— Я пошел в душ, — объявляет Гарри. — Одолжишь мне какую-нибудь одежду?

* * *

Яростно натирая мочалкой покрасневшую кожу, Гарри изо всех сил пытается не думать.

О том, какими сильными и знающими могут быть пальцы Снейпа, какую трогательную чепуху он шепчет, когда кончает, как идеально совпадают их тела, освобожденные от одежды, как, целуясь, забываешь дышать... каким разным и сильным может быть счастье.

Не сдержавшись, он со всего размаху бьет кулаком по кафельной плитке. Какое, к черту, счастье?! Он по-прежнему понятия не имеет, кто такой Снейп. Как и все остальные. Каждый видел в нем то, что хотел найти. Отец — врага, Сириус — повод для веселья, Ремус — ничтожество, мама — верного друга. Гарри искал, кажется, всех сразу.

А теперь его душит разочарование.

Вчера ночью, где-то на задворках его одурманенного сознания, трепыхалась глупая надежда. Стать по-настоящему нужным, желанным; самым важным для кого-то — для Снейпа. И увидеть, узнать его — настоящего.

Но при свете дня Гарри понимает всю абсурдность этого желания. Для Снейпа Гарри — просто мальчишка с зелеными глазами. С глазами Лили.

Во рту мерзкий привкус гнили, и он не может избавиться от него, сколько ни чистит зубы.

* * *

Они с Роном завтракают наверху, полдня играют в видеоигры, а затем до изнеможения шатаются по вечерним улицам. Все это время Рон безуспешно пытается выведать у него подробности.

— Я же не спрашиваю, как развлекаетесь вы с Гермионой! — стонет Гарри, из последних сил изображая беззаботность.

Судя по тому, как багровеет Рон, их развлечения либо зашли очень далеко... либо все еще топчутся на стартовой отметке.

Бедняга Рон.

Зато наконец-то удается сменить тему.

* * *

Гарри отчаянно боится возвращаться домой. Когда он не дыша открывает ключом входную дверь, сердце бьется о ребра с такой силой, словно решило проломить грудную клетку.

В гостиной темно, но он сразу замечает неподвижный силуэт у окна.

Все мысли разом вылетают из головы. Как во сне, где учитель задает вопрос, а ты не знаешь правильного ответа.

Снейп молчит и напряженно вглядывается в него.

— Вы еще не ложились? — ляпает Гарри первое, что приходит в голову. — А я был у Рона. Сначала. Потом мы гуляли.

— Да, — кивает Снейп, — Молли мне уже сообщила,— и внезапно оживляется. — Надеюсь, во время вашей маленькой прогулки ты не забыл заглянуть в полицейский участок?

Гарри смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Или постеснялся? — Снейп трет лоб указательным пальцем и морщится, словно у него болит голова. — Неужели даже с Ремусом не поговорил? Он, конечно, идиот, зато хорош в душеспасительных беседах на тему «это вина не твоя, а того старого извращенца».

И что на это полагается отвечать?

— Ладно, Поттер, — Снейп равнодушно пожимает плечами, но в голосе отчетливо слышится злоба. — Ты уже большой мальчик. Сам найдешь, кому поплакаться.

И уходит. Вот так просто уходит. Потоптавшись напоследок по тем смутным надеждам, которые Гарри, оказывается, лелеял до этого момента. По мечтам о подлинной близости между ними. Но, похоже, между ними не было ничего такого.

Кроме пота, спермы и призрака мертвой женщины.

Проворочавшись полночи без сна, Гарри не выдерживает и выбирается из постели. Подходя к спальне Снейпа, он замечает, что дверь приоткрыта и в комнате горит свет. Снейп сидит на кровати вполоборота к нему и водит пальцем по какой-то фотографии. С совершенно бесстрастным лицом. Поэтому задыхающийся звук, который вырывается из его горла, заставляет Гарри вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

На цыпочках он крадется обратно по коридору.

* * *

Самое логичное решение — возненавидеть Снейпа или разочароваться в нем. К несчастью, у Гарри не выходит ни то, ни другое. Каждый день он мечется между гневом и нежностью, горечью и состраданием, злостью... и почему-то виной. Забавно, но когда Снейп ледяным голосом желает ему спокойной ночи, Гарри чувствует себя нашкодившим щенком, который жаждет приползти в ноги хозяину и умолять о прощении, пока тот не смилостивится над ним. Пока все не станет так, как прежде.

Но Гарри еще не растерял остатки собственного достоинства, а Снейп... Снейп все реже покидает свою лабораторию, и все чаще смотрит пустым остановившимся взглядом. Сквозь него, Гарри. И больше всего пугает то, что теперь он не притворяется.

И когда кажется, что хуже быть уже не может, приезжает Сириус. Без звонков и телеграмм, он просто оказывается на пороге дождливым июльским утром. Загорелый, растрепанный, с новой татуировкой на плече. И непривычным, потерянным выражением в глазах. Он топчется в дверях, не зная, куда девать руки. Пока Гарри сам не подходит к нему и не обнимает.

— Ох, Гарри, — беспомощно говорит Сириус, до хруста сжимая его в объятиях, — неважный вышел из меня крестный.

— Прекрати, Сириус, — Гарри осторожно отстраняется и ведет его к креслу,— ну что ты мог сделать? Тебя здесь даже не было.

Сириус вздрагивает как от удара.

— В точку, — с горьким смешком подтверждает он. — Но раз уж из-за этого чертового контракта я не мог приехать, то должен был хотя бы звонить почаще. Или писать.

— Ладно тебе. Я же знаю, как ты ненавидишь электронную почту.

— А ты остался здесь совсем один, — не слушая, Сириус продолжает предаваться самобичеванию. — Черт, Гарри, я так подвел Лили и Джеймса.

— Надо же, не думал, что ты умеешь признавать свои ошибки, — слышится знакомый язвительный голос, и в гостиную входит Снейп. Он по-прежнему напоминает оживший манекен: такая же неестественно прямая осанка и абсолютное отсутствие мимики. Но удивительным образом Гарри чувствует исходящие от него напряжение и неприязнь.

Впрочем, чего еще стоило ожидать?

Сириус обводит его долгим полным ненависти взглядом и снова поворачивается к Гарри.

— Да, я умею признавать свои ошибки, — цедит он сквозь зубы. — Поэтому с сегодняшнего дня о Гарри буду заботиться я, а ты можешь отправляться к чертовой матери!

— Какое благородство и самопожертвование, — шипит Снейп, — учитывая, что сейчас у тебя _отпуск_.

— Я уйду в отставку. Перееду сюда. А ты будешь держаться от него подальше, Сопливус, — угрожающе говорит Сириус. И продолжает уже мягче:

— Гарри, ты ведь знаешь, что кроме тебя у меня никого нет. Я больше тебя не брошу.

— Позволь узнать, на какие средства ты будешь о нем «заботиться»? — ледяным тоном осведомляется Снейп. — Я...

Можно было бы решить, что он спокоен — если бы не побелевшие костяшки сжатых кулаков и опасный блеск в глазах. Так смотрят загнанные животные — с ненавистью, отчаянием и страхом.

Занятый своими мыслями, Гарри улавливает только конец монолога:

— ... когда привалило такое наследство. После прозябания на твоем жалком суденышке, оно покажется просто манной небесной. Ты ведь поэтому вернулся?

В следующую секунду Сириус изо всех сил замахивается.

И случается... что-то необъяснимое. Хотя не происходит ровным счетом ничего.

Время не замедляет свой бег, гром не гремит, не сверкают молнии. Но вместе с хрустом ломающейся переносицы что-то щелкает в голове Гарри. Называйте это озарением, откровением, просветлением. Но на минуту мир снова становится простым и понятным — как это бывает только в детстве. И ответ кажется настолько очевидным, что удивительно, как Гарри не замечал его прежде.

Он обводит взглядом комнату, словно видит ее впервые: пыль на подоконнике, тарелку из-под сэндвича с засохшим по краям кетчупом, разводы от химикатов на тумбочке, груду книг, сваленных под столом, уже не новые, но начищенные до блеска ботинки Снейпа, щегольские сапоги Сириуса из крокодильей кожи, свадебную фотографию родителей на стене и — ах да — свежие капли крови на ковре.

Видит разбитую маску Снейпа, а за ней — лицо маленького мальчика, старательно притворяющегося мужчиной. Так и не выросшего из своих детских привязанностей, страхов, обид.

Наконец-то он видит Северуса.

Он отстраненно думает о том, до чего же похожа человеческая жизнь на калейдоскоп, в котором из одних и тех же осколков стекла складываются самые разные узоры. А еще — об иронии судьбы, повторяющей почти дословно историю двадцатилетней давности. Но только почти. Потому что Гарри не устраивает тот конец.

Он быстро подходит к Снейпу, не давая ему времени прийти в себя, и достает из нагрудного кармана платок.

Снейп настороженно смотрит, в любую секунду готовый отпрянуть.

В глазах мелькает неуверенная надежда на спасение.

Гарри осторожно прикладывает ткань к разбитому носу и, не отрывая взгляда, говорит:

— Спасибо, Сириус, но если мистер Снейп не против, я бы предпочел остаться с ним.

И с просительной улыбкой заглядывает в черные зрачки.

_«Пожалуйста, Северус»._

На лице Снейпа явственно проступает облегчение. И Гарри впервые разрешает себе поверить, что в старой картонной коробке, хранящейся в спальне, найдется место и для него.


End file.
